Cutting the Strings
by Deaths-Black-Rose
Summary: Dumbledore is the world's greatest puppet master and Harry's cutting his strings.
1. Chapter 1

**Cutting the Strings**

**Prologue**

'_Dear Lord Voldemort,_

_This may come as a surprise to you, receiving a letter from me, the golden savior or whatever the hell they're calling me these days. I just wanted to make something clear._

_I do not want to kill you._

_You may find this odd considering who I am, but I don't. Hear me out._

_I don't understand it. Dumbledore thinks that I'll be his savior because of who my parents were. He thinks I'll fight for the millions of people who've done nothing but shun me or worship me when it was best for them. How many people die for strangers? What the fuck makes me any different from everybody else? What makes me that one in a billion person that dies just because my mother died for me? I don't understand. I deserve a life like anyone else, and not one in which I risk it for people that hate me when the paper says to. _

_And you! You think that just because of some stupid prophecy that I'll destroy you?! I think that's my decision, not some fraud's. Sure, you killed my family and countless other people, but did I know any of them? No, not really. My mother was a fool, as was my father. What kind of life do I have now? I'm a slave and a pawn. I get beaten everyday as well as--never mind__. What kind of life is this I ask you? Hardly a life at all if you ask me._

_But Dumbledore, he's the worst of all. Not only did he pay for Weasley and Granger to be my friends, he also made sure that my muggle relatives treated me terribly. He's the world's greatest puppet master but I'm finally cutting the strings. I don't want to be a puppet, a pawn, a chess piece, a whatever the fuck you want to call it! I'm sick of it. I'm through with the light side. The way to hell is paved with good intentions. I hope that he finds that out, sooner rather then later._

_I know I'm a powerful wizard, far more powerful then Dumbledore lets me be. Yes. I'm only as strong as the old coot lets me be. You see, there is this charm Dumbledore placed on me that makes sure I can't use all my powers. It is an illegal curse, almost up there with the unforgivables. _

_And the dark arts! How I love the dark arts. They have always fascinated me but I was too scared to study them because I didn't think it was right. _

_So let's cut the ranting and get to the point. I want an alliance, in the least. If you will, I'd like you to teach me dark arts and possibly rid me of this curse. I'm far smarter then anybody has ever really known. An alliance with me will no doubt boost your chances of winning the war. It's the smart decision._

_Yours truly,_

_Harry James Potter'_

**A/N: Another story. I've got to stop this. **

**Short little prologue. I've got the whole story planned out. I hope this is a good start.**

**Like it, love it, hate it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cutting the Strings**

**Chapter 1**

**July 21, 1997**

Voldemort sat in his study reading Potter's letter the fourth time since he received it from the boy's owl. He was looking for something, anything that suggested the boy was lying, but so far he found nothing. But even as he found only truth in what Potter wrote, he didn't want to believe it. The boy wasn't what he would ever classify as dark. A test wouldn't do as that wouldn't be subtle enough though.

But how to word it in a letter? It would take time and careful consideration when writing the letter that could define the outcome of the entire war. Yes, he better tread carefully with this. Potter may be a Gryffindor, but he wasn't acting like it. Besides, there was something he wanted from the boy and it's more than a simple alliance.

Finally, he thought of how to word the letter. Getting a quill and parchment, he began something that would change the war.

When Voldemort was happy with the letter he sent to Potter using the boy's snowy owl. There was much to do. First, he would call a few of his followers and tell them about how they were going to become teachers for Gryffindor's Golden Boy.

Concentrating on Lucius, Severus, Bellatrix, and the Lestrange brother's marks, he called them. Seconds later there was the tell-tale sign of apparation. Standing in front of him were the death eaters he trusted enough to teach Potter. They were also his best, and only, friends.

"You may take your masks off, this isn't a meeting. In fact, we aren't even in the throne room but my study," Voldemort said, taking a seat and motioning for the others to do the same.

Removing their masks, they each sit down in a chair or couch.

"What is it Tom?" asks Bellatrix. Bellatrix, once insane, was getting better after her long stay in Azkaban. Her face wasn't quite so gaunt and was regaining its color. Her hair was brushed and now in thick, tidy curls. The Lestrange brothers were both looking better as well.

Voldemort also knew of Severus's treachery. He knew that the man joined Dumbledore, but he also knew the man regretted it and now worked as a double agent for him. Dumbledore never got any imported information while he got important information. It was tricky to have Severus as close as he was to him, but he trusted that he wouldn't betray him.

"Somebody will be staying here soon. He is powerful, though Dumbledore has placed a block on his powers. I will find a way to unblock them and when I do I want you four to teach him," Voldemort said, eyeing each of his friends in turn. "Severus, you will be teaching the boy some rather darker potions than taught at Hogwarts. Bellatrix, you will be teaching him dark curses, including the unforgivables. Rudolphus, Rabastian, you two will teach him hand-to-hand combat. And Lucius, you will teach him proper pureblood etiquette and history as well as any extra knowledge you think he will need to know. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Rudolphus said. "Who is the boy?"

"Harry Potter," Voldemort answered.

The reaction was what he expected. There were surprised looks as well as a shouted 'what' before emotionless masks were put back on. Smirking, Voldemort stood up.

"It is a long story and I will be happy to tell you someday, but for now I must look up ways to remove magical blocks. I will see you all tomorrow. Please, feel free to stay the night," Voldemort said before going to his library.

**July 22, 1997—Harry Potter's Bedroom**

It was early morning when Harry was awakened by Hedwig tapping on his window. Groggily, he sat up and let the snowy owl in. Hedwig flew over to his bed and held out her leg. There was a letter with the Slytherin seal attached. Suddenly awake, Harry broke the seal and read the letter.

'_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I received your letter and I must say I'm impressed. Not many figure out that they are being manipulated, at least not until it's too late. You have made a wise decision._

_I have indeed sensed your power but it didn't seem as though you could access but a miniscule portion of it. I'm afraid you are of no use to me if you are powerless; I'll look into a way of removing the block on your magic. Dumbledore is a manipulative old bastard isn't he? Never could leave anyone's life alone. _

_I would be happy to teach you the dark arts though I will have others teach you as well because I'm a very busy man. I will set up a schedule._

_An alliance would be wonderful. Of course, I need to see just how much power you have and you'll of course need to be able to control that power. I need to know how much you know about politics, though my way is a bit extreme I admit._

_Sincerely,_

_LV_

_P.S. There are a couple of surprises in store for you.'_

Harry only had to read the letter twice before it sunk in, but when it sunk in he started grinning like crazy. He was finally going to leave this hell-hole!

Soon Harry stopped grinning and became serious. Once there he would probably undergo a test of some sort, and there was no telling what different reasons the dark lord wanted him. He would have to be careful and he would have to be serious about his training. He hoped that he survived the summer.

At that moment another owl flew in. It was Pig with a letter far too big for it. Pig flew around Harry's head, hooting happily. Scowling, Harry snatched the tiny owl from the air and relieved it of its burden. The name on the letter was the untidy scrawl of Ron Weasley, handwriting he was familiar with.

Putting the letter down, Harry started packing. He'd been receiving letters from the Weasleys and Hermione the whole summer, but they seemed detached and forced, as though they didn't really care and just wanted to make him think they did. They never asked how he was, not really. There was never any questions about his wellbeing, just an 'The muggles ain't treating you to bad are they?' before going on about how he could come to headquarters and stay there for the rest of the summer later or how Fred and George invented another prank and tested it on Ginny. It annoyed the hell out of him really.

Only when everything was packed, including the items under the loose floorboard under his bed, did he read the letter from Ron.

'_Hey mate,_

_Guess what? You can finally come to headquarters for the rest of the summer! Mum's so excited to see you again. And guess what else? Me and 'Mione are together. Isn't that great?! Some members of the order should be there tomorrow morning to pick you up. Can't wait to see you mate._

_Ron'_

As he expected, short and uncaring about how he was here at the Dursleys. Sighing, Harry set the letter down and got a quill and parchment. Harry chewed on the end of the quill as he though of what to write. A couple minutes later Harry had the letter written saying that he wanted to stay at the Dursleys for the rest of the summer to protect them, and he congratulated Ron on getting Hermione, not that he really cared.

When the letter was sent with the overexcited Pig, Harry began his usual exercises. He'd been exercising and meditating since he found a couple books in the library. Figuring it would help him control his magic, he tried it. The meditating helped him control his 

magic which helped a lot with his wandless magic and the exercising was great self defense if he didn't have his wand.

Pushups were first, then curl-ups. When he did those he put on some shoes and went jogging around the house several times. By the time he was done he was sweaty and tired. He started meditating and practicing his wandless magic afterwards.

Because of his training, Harry had a six-pack forming and his arms and legs were showing muscle now, though they weren't quite that big yet.

Getting up and stretching when he was done, Harry got ready to reply to Voldemort's letter. Five minutes later he was done and was heading for the shower. Smirking, Harry got out of the shower and headed downstairs to start on the Dursleys' breakfast. Things were going to get exciting, that he was sure of.

**A/N: Chapter 1 is finally done. Sorry if this is a little late but I had writer's block. Well, nothing much is happening yet but it's still the beginning. I'm fairly happy with this chapter.**

**Like it, love it, hate it? Please review!**


End file.
